Seduction Of His Heart
by Moliz
Summary: Faced with the death of her family or seducing Inuyasha to please Naraku, Kagome is brought into a deadly plot of revenge and love. She may have Kikyo's face to help, but will Kagome be able to make Inuyasha fall in love again? Or fall in love herself?
1. Naraku's Plot

A/N: Some of you may have noticed, and I'm really sorry, that I keep on starting new stories. You might blame me for not woeking on the other ones but I just blame my imagination.

This story is dedicated to Becky, my very good friend, who sat and listened while I rattled on about my love life.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Well, I've never added one of these before... I keep on forgetting. While, let's just say Inuyasha doesn't belong to me... I wish...

_June 25_

_Dear Diary,_

_The Moonstone Festival is tonight! I'm so excited! I'm going with Ayumi. We're all dressed up; with me in the light blue kimono mother got me yesterday. I can't wait! Right now Ayumi's doing my hair. I wanted it in a bun, but she said I looked good with it down, so now the top half is tied up in a bun while the bottom portion is let out. I hate admitting it but I look so good! Good thing Souta's not coming. He's being bugging me the whole day about taking him to the festival and in the end my mother agreed with me. This festival was for young women and men to have a good time. Apparently, my brother's not old enough to be classified as a young man so he can't go. Yay! No annoying little brothers latching onto my arms tonight!_

_Ayumi's saying I should stop writing as I keep on jerking my head and my arms. I can't though, I'm too excited! What if I meet a nice young man there? You know, the type that makes you feel like you're the one and only girl on earth? My friends all say they're all extinct but I don't think so. I would say I am a rather open-minded person. Anyway, Ayumi says she wants to marry a youkai. She says they're nice looking, strong, sexy and 90 of them have nice biceps. I don't know… the other day I tripped over a fox youkai that was half the size of my cat._

_Comparing it to Buyo, isn't saying much, but really, he was quite small, with sandy hair and cute puppy eyes. I couldn't stay and admire him since I was late for school. Anyway, with me, I don't mind any race. Youkai, human and everything in between is alright with me. As long as they like me for who I am, I'm happy._

_Ayumi's saying I should really get rid of my diary since she leaned over and read the part about her. We're going to work on our makeup next. Yay! Can't wait!_

_Love,_

_Kagome

* * *

_

"What! It's impossible. Our latest spy cannot have been discovered. Who gave you this information? Is this the truth? Tell me the truth!" Naraku pierced his servant with another glare.

"I'm sorry, master, but the body was delivered to our front door with a note attached to it saying that we're just sending men to their deaths so we should just give up."

"I heard you the first time. Dispose the body. Now go." Naraku rubbed his forehead; he could feel a headache coming on.

_That stupid dog's nose is too good! How is it possible for him to sniff out every spy and assassin I send to his house? That was the last one, goddamn it! What should I do?He might figure out how to use the Jewel any moment! Hm…if he kills every person I send over there, then maybe I should send someone he can't kill, someone like…Kikyo. But Kikyo's dead! She's gone! What am I going to do? Maybe another pretty girl might get to him. Now where would I find a pretty girl? The festival! Yes, the festival! _

"Banji! Come here. Fix my formal wardrobe for tonight's Moonstone Festival." Naraku yelled to his servant.

_That's how I'll get you, you dog boy.

* * *

_

"Hey look! Look at that fire juggler! He's so cool!" Ayumi squealed as she and Kagome weaved past hoards of people all shouting and screaming. There were lights and lanterns everywhere, crowded streets full couples and singles mingling. The air was merry and bright, it seemed everybody wanted to have a good time.

Moving on, Ayumi continued, "Hey Kagome, did you see that tightrope walker? He was awesome!" Kagome couldn't turn her head fast enough to acknowledge all the activities and games that were happening all around her. She stopped her eyes to rest her eyes for two full seconds at a cute boy winning a teddy bear at for a girl before Ayumi dragged her away, making a beeline for some food.

Munching on their candies and delicious food, the two decided to check out the fireworks. It was going to start soon. As they wounded deeper into the restless crowds, Kagome felt she had to go take a breather. She left Ayumi, who was flirting with a boy at this time and went to the less crowded area. That was when she noticed somebody was watching her.

It was a boy, obviously, and he was actually quite handsome. He had dark black hair, a bit curly at the ends,tied back in a pony tail and he had a gorgeous outfit on. When he noticed her acknowledging his presence, he walked over swiftly, a smile playing on his lips.

"So, what's a fair maiden like you doing all alone in this jungle?"

Kagome swore she saw a perfect reflection of herself in his eyes.

"Just taking a rest from all that excitement." Kagome replied, a bit uneasy with talking to a stranger in the darkness.

"Well, my name is Naraku, if you wanted to know."

"Nice to meet you, Naraku. I'm Kagome."

"You seem familiar. I happen to know a person who looks extremely similar to you. Do you know of a girl by the name of Kikyo?"

"Nope, never heard of her." Kagome couldn't believe she was actually having a regular conversation with a guy. Lots of boys wanted to be with her, except not one of them was normal, in her eyes. The usual boys she talked to in her school were either overwhelmingly horny, wanting to eat her with their eyes or just plain too shy and humble. She had yet to find someone in between, which explained her lack of a love life.

"Do you go any schools around here, Kagome? I can't help but recall a sense of having met you somewhere."

"Mount Fuji High. It's not far from here."

"That's a prestigious school. I'm glad you could get in." Naraku smiled at her. It made her blush slightly.

"Well, since the fireworks are starting now, would you like to go take a look?" he asked politely.

"Sure!" Kagome didn't feel anywhere crowded in as before.

The rest of the night proceeded as Naraku chatted with Kagome, finding out about her family and friends, what she did with her spare time and other information. While extracting this much needed information, Naraku made sure he leaked out nothing about him. It was absolutely necessary for this operation.

"So Kagome, I will visit you and your family some time. I had a great evening." Naraku bowed slightly to Kagome, showing off his good manners.

"So did I, it was great meeting you, Naraku!" Kagome smiled at Naraku before walking away with Ayumi. She loved the Moonstone Festival and she couldn't wait to meet this young man again.

* * *

Weeks passed and Naraku still hasn't visited her. Not that she minded, but she felt she should at least be a little more interesting than just a one time chat. It just happened that Kagome got her wish that very same day.

Kagome was returning home from school when she approached the gates of her shrine home. Her Grandpa was usually outside sweeping the yard but he wasn't today. Kagome thought it was a little weird. When Kagome unlocked her front door, she couldn't help but scream at what she saw. Before her, everything was in ruins. The couch, chairs, tables and every other furniture seemed to be turned upside down. One of the sofa cushions must have ripped two because there were cotton bits and feathers floating all around.

Kagome was shocked; no it was more than that. She had never seen her home so messed up like that. After the initial displacement was over, her mind raced over her family members.

"Mama? Souta? Grandpa? Where are you?" Kagome called out as she stepped inside and walked around in circles. She still couldn't get past why her living room was in this state.

"Mama! Where are you!" She was getting a bit frantic now. Nobody was to be seen, including her cat. Kagome ran upstairs, found out that it hasn't been touched, looked in every room but not a shadow of her family could be seen.

"Where are you guys!" Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes now. Somebody must have broken in and kidnapped her family. But why? Their family was on good terms with everybody and everybody loved the Higurashis.

Kagome trudged down the stairs in an attempt to convince herself that this is only a trick her family played on her. She walked in the kitchen. It was in the same state as the living room. It seemed the whole first floor was trashed. Pots and pans were all over the place and plates have been smashed into smithereens, making it a minefield for Kagome's feet.

Looking around, she saw. It was a piece of wrinkled paper lying on top of counter, the only non-ripped thing in the whole kitchen. Kagome walked over to it and picked it up.

_Kagome,_

_I have your family with me right now. If you want to see them alive again, meet me the town's old well at eleven tonight. If you tell any living thing about this, your family will die. Have fun cleaning._

No name, no information, just the fact that her family was in danger and she was expected to go visit their kidnapper. How did the person know her name? She racked her mind for any person who might have a grudge against her. She came up with nobody. What was she supposed to do? Just go and visit some stranger who was willing to kill in the middle of the night? But the person said that if Kagome ever wanted to see her family alive then…

What was she going to do? She felt confused and still completely shocked. She couldn't get past the fact that something like this was happening to her. Stuff like this always happened in movies and on the T.V., but never in real life. What was she _supposed_ to do? Tell someone? But the note plainly stated that her family would die if anybody else knew about it. She couldn't put her family in danger.

Kagome sank down on her knees. She didn't think she was in danger because whoever did this, didn't want to kill her. If they did, she would probably be dead already. She surveyed the damage around her. Whoever committed this crime could not only kill her, but ten of her in one swipe. Kagome thought about this in her head. And the meeting at the old well, it was for that someone to speak with her. She must have something that person needs if the dude really wanted to see her that badly.

_I guess I'll have to clean this up._ She still didn't know if she should go or not when she spotted something red at the edges of her vision. It was a spot on the floor. Kagome crawled over to inspect it. It was blood, and it was quite fresh. That made up her mind immediately. _I guess I'll see you soon, whoever you are.

* * *

_

The night air was chilly as Kagome made her way towards the well. She was actually fitted snugly in one of her grandpa's old coats but she couldn't help but shiver. It was as if her blood was cold.

Once at the well, she paused. This was it, she was either going to die or she had a chance to save her family. From what, she didn't know, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't want to know once she found out.

"So you're here." A chilly voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

"So what if I am? Are you going to release my family? Who are you? What do you want with me? What did I do to you?" Kagome hardly registered the fact that she was babbling.

"Calm down, Kagome." The voice sounded very familiar. Kagome couldn't help but think she heard it somewhere.

"Come out you scaredy cat! And bring my family while you're at it!"

"I doubt I'm the one scared in this situation. In fact, I can practically feel the waves of fright rolling off of you. As for your requests, I'm sorry but I have to decline. Your family is safe, that is, if you listen to what I have to say. As for me coming out, let's just say you do not deserve to meet me. However, we have met on a previous occasion."

"Well, I don't care who the hell you are but release my family! As for me listening to you, start speaking already!" Kagome was huffing by now. She didn't know what was wrong with her. If it was any other time, she would be cowering with fear in this instance, she couldn't help but be extremely annoyed by that voice. She wanted to choke the person who was making those stupid comments.

"Patience, my girl. Alright, let's just say I'll release your family on one condition. Do what I say."

"And what would that be? Because I'm sure if you want me to murder someone, you'd have done that by now."

"Right on, Kagome. I didn't think you were that smart."

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little sick hearing that.

"Have you heard of Inuyasha, Kagome?" The voice seemed to become colder at the mention of Inuyasha.

Thoughts rolled by in Kagome's head. Of course she has! Which idiot hasn't! He was the son of the ruler of their whole country! Apart from the fact his name is mentioned by all the young women in land and cursed by the men, he wasn't _that_ famous.

Thinking that it was a safe question, Kagome answered truthfully. "Yes, I do."

"Good, that'll make things easier. Inuyasha, as you might know, is the son of the ruler of this land. He once had a lover, whose name is long forgotten or just kept a secret. Anyway, this woman, who was also a miko, died in the war five years ago, but not before giving him a very important artifact. Even though this is irrelevant, I'll tell you why. The girl was supposed to give it to me, for purposes you don't need to know. Instead, she had fallen in love with Inuyasha and since she could not bring herself to marry a youkai or the descendent of one, she gave the jewel to him so he could change into a human.

He was willing to do that for her. He was willing to do everything. So, when she died in the war that made everybody equal in status and rights today, he was heartbroken. He has kept the Jewel with him all this time and is trying to tap into its power source for his own selfish reasons. I want that Jewel back, Kagome. Its rightful owner is me."

"So what does this have to do with me? If you want it, why don't you go steal it? Why did you kidnap my family?" Kagome was teetering on the edge of becoming really angry. This person, who is obviously not going to kill her soon, has gotten her and her family involved in something she couldn't care less about.

"If I could, I would have stolen it a long time ago. But Inuyasha, a very influential person, has a very strong network of spies and assassins. We've tried everything to get the Jewel but his network is just impossible to break. This is where you come in Kagome. He can't resist a girl like you."

"What!"

"Don't sound so surprised. I'm sure you knew this was coming." The voice had that annoying but commanding quality to it again.

"What do you want me to do? Barge in his house and grab the Jewel because he can't _resist_ a girl like me?" Kagome didn't like what the person was hinting at her to do.

"No, no. Nothing of the sort. You'll have to be conspicuous of course. I want you to _seduce_ him. To make him fall in love with you and give you the Jewel, like what Kikyo did with Inuyasha. This time, it's just the other way around."

"How do you know he won't find out and slit my throat?"

"I don't. That's for you to worry about. I'll tell you this Kagome; you'll really have to put up an amazing act. And if you don't, your family won't be as safe as you think they are."

"So one way, my family dies, the other way, I die. You're asking me to choose?"

"Precisely, but don't put it in such harsh words, my girl. Your family _may_ die and you _may_ die, but that completely depends on you."

"Stop calling me your girl! I can't choose! I'm not going to choo-

"Stop yelling right now or don't count on seeing your fat cat Buyo again, or any of your other family members, for that matter."

Kagome stopped immediately. She went too far. When she got hot headed, it was easy to lose her place. She had a very strong urge to wake up from what she believed was a sick nightmare.

"The answer's simple, really. But I just need to hear you say it. Either your family _will_ die or they might die. Come on, Kagome, spit it out."

"Yes, I agree to whatever you say," Kagome couldn't feel any more disgusted with herself. She couldn't bear the thought of her family being hurt. She was willing to do anything and everything for the people who mattered the most to her.

"Great, I'm glad you agreed. Before you go, however, you must not tell your story to anyone. If anyone and I mean if _the lowest _servant or Inuyasha himself hears of this, you'll see your family floating down the river. I know everything that goes on with you. I have eyes on the back of my head. Do I make myself clear?"

Kagome nodded meekly.

"Now, you will feel a pain in your left arm and you will get very sleepy. It's necessary for this; it's the only way for you to be accepted into their household.

As he was speaking, Kagome felt as if someone pinched her in the arm and she began to get drowsy. Before she fell succumbed to a deep sleep, she was able to mouth her very last question.

"Out of all the girls Inuyasha can't resist, why me?"

A whisper drifted back to her. "Let's just say you're the _only_ girl he can't resist."

* * *

Somebody was knocking on the door. He was too tired; too sick of all the paperwork he had to do to bother to care. Not bothering to look up from the list of long wages he had to pay to the workers, he answered.

"Come in."

A young man in a whole suit of amour walked in, bearing a piece of paper in hand. He bowed strictly and formally to the young master of the house.

"What is it this time?" Inuyasha asked, a little annoyance playing in his voice.

"I have just received information from C-Section 14. It involves a plan that Naraku has plotted against you."

Inuyasha shook his head. Which plan against Inuyasha was _not_ made by Naraku?

"Tell me about it."

The man shifted slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, Naraku has gotten a girl to seduce you. So she can get the Jewel from you."

Inuyasha laughed. No, he didn't laugh much, but this was funny; this was _real_ funny.

"Seduce me? Really? What makes Naraku think he can get a girl to seduce _me_?" Inuyasha's mind silently shifted to a picture of Kikyo. He felt something constrained in his chest, but he didn't show it in his suddenly stoic expression.

"Alright, I've gotten the message. Anything else?"

"No, master, that's all."

"You can go now." Inuyasha watched as the man quickly got his out of the room. Many of his men were terrified of him. They all knew what Inuyasha did to traitors and liars.

_So, Naraku, you think you can fool me? Not a chance, old man, not a chance. You were going for a lost cause the moment you thought of this plan. Don't you remember? Her?_


	2. First Meeting

A/N: How's it going so far? I finished the first one plus the start of the second one a couple of months ago. I only updated the first one the ttwo days before yesterday. I then finished this one and have almost finished the next chapter. I'll update soon! Most likely tomorrow, if not today. Then, I won't be able to update for 2 months cuz I'll be on a trip. However, I'm half finished a one shot. I think I'll be able to update that before I leave. Check my profile for details!

Leave a comment to let me know how I'm doing. Thankx!

-

-

Chapter 2

First Meeting

* * *

"Master, she's here," one of the guards said to Inuyasha as he walked towards the dining room for dinner.

"Who?"

"The girls who's-

"Oh yes, I remember. Where is she?"

"She's with Miroku right now. This morning one of the guards found her lying unconsciously outside of our doors. We have confirmed that she is working under Naraku's orders. When master Miroku saw her, she made us bring her to his quarters."

"What! Well, what are you waiting for? Why tell me? Take her away and behead her. We don't need to keep any spies or sluts around here."

"Well, we tried to do so, but master Miroku won't let us. In fact, he made me come over to you to tell you to go take a look at her."

Inuyasha gave a confused looked at the guard.

"Master Miroku didn't specify."

"Tell Miroku to take over her to the inquiry room and I'll go meet them after I've had my meal." Inuyasha was a little irritated. He didn't want Miroku to get messed up in this and stick his head where it doesn't belong. Inuyasha knew he had a sweet mind for beautiful ladies.

When Inuyasha finally made it to the inquiry room, only Miroku was seated there.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Stop dilly dallying and tell me where the hell the slut is!"

"Inuyasha, even though I like ladies of all kinds and types, I do not know of a slut." Miroku caught Inuyasha giving him a deadly look. He was definitely not in the mood to play games. "However, I do know of a girl who has fallen into a state of unconsciousness on our front doorstep. Since she was not yet awake when we were called to your service, I have kept an escort at her side to bring her to us when she wakes."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Speak of the devil! I bet that's her!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha was about to open the door when Miroku spoke in a serious voice. "You must give her a chance to explain herself, Inuyasha. You might not like what you see. There's a reason I kept her alive."

Inuyasha was perplexed. Miroku did not usually resort to using his brain and a serious voice unless it was absolutely necessary. He swung open the door with what Miroku told him swimming around in his mind.

Then all of his thoughts were completely knocked out of it. He stood staring for a few moments before slamming the door. In her face. He took a deep breath. Behind, he could hear Miroku laughing his ass off. He opened the door again. He had to remain calm.

She was still there. Except this time, she was frowning at him. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and he was about to slam the door in her face once more but her arm blocked his.

"What's your problem?" A mesmerizing voice asked him. It sounded pissed off. He couldn't help but blanche slightly at her attitude. She was different, now, that he had a chance to look at her face. She was slightly smaller, with emotions written all over her face and a slight air of innocence about her, even though she was the slut that was going to seduce him. That thought jerked him out of his trance. She was his enemy, right.

"How dare you speak that way to your superior?" He asked, arrogance tainting his features.

"And how dare you slam the door in my face, without a word?" She retorted, clearly confused by his actions.

Inuyasha was about to reply what dared her to try to seduce him when he realized that he knew the answer and should keep her in the dark for a while, to see if she had any important information to give.

He suddenly stepped back and waved his arm towards the room, invitingly.

"Miroku told me you were found unconscious on our doorstep, obviously lacking a warm bed to sleep in and wandering without food in your stomach. Come in. I just need to ask you a few questions to make sure you're not working for the enemy and not a spy of some sort. We have many enemies, this being such a large and powerful household." Inuyasha said, in perfect imitation of a good host. Miroku shot him a confused look, wondering what on earth his friend was pulling. The girl had gone slightly green at the word "spy".

"Thank you for welcoming me. I'm homeless, being an orphan from twelve and roaming about the streets for shelter and food. I'm sorry for fainting so unexpectedly from the lack of food on your doorstep." She said this perfectly, with pauses at the exact right spots and down cast eyes. Inuyasha felt himself wondering whether or not she was speaking the truth. He shook his head mentally. That was practiced, he decided. He'd heard lies a million times and knew what the truth was and what wasn't. It was just her face that was getting to him, that's all. They were too similar.

"So, girl, what's your name?"

"Kagome. And you're Inuyasha, I'm I correct?"

"At least you got that right." He looked her up and down, trying to find as many differences between her and the memory of _her_ printed in his mind.

"Are you going to start interrogating me now? I've not much to hide, orphan and all," she said coolly, radiating confidence.

But it was there though, he could smell it. The fear, nervousness and hope rolling off of her in waves. There was also lavender too, probably her shampoo.

"I suppose. But like you said, you're just a homeless girl in need of a place to stay and some food. We can arrange that," Inuyasha said. He had a plan forming in his head, a plan that didn't involve killing this girl…just yet.

By now, Miroku was extremely confused, wondering why Inuyasha was acting like a good host to Naraku's spy. Inuyasha, sensing his friend's puzzlement, mentioned him to go outside.

"Well, Kagome, my friend and I will be right back." He said, before the two men walked out of the door.

"What was that! You're going to let her stay? She's working for Naraku!" Miroku exclaimed once they were far enough from the door.

"Isn't it what you said? To listen to her and let her explain? No, I don't necessarily like what I see, but I feel she can work for us, now that we know her motives." Inuyasha explained.

"The only reason I kept her alive was because I wanted to see your reaction, and what a reaction that was! I haven't seen you jaw drop so low since the last time I told you I was pregnant. Ha! Gullibility!"

Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"That was because I heard you wrong, I thought you said _Sango_ was pregnant. You and I both know that won't happen in a million years. And if it does, it won't be your child."

This time Miroku was the one who used his staff and bonked Inuyasha between the ears.

"So what were you saying about having that pretty girl working for us?" Miroku stated, trying to get back on topic.

"We let her stay here, and pretend not to know about her motives. She'll probably try to seduce me to get me into telling her all the secrets of this household, and I will, except not the truth. Then, when she goes to report her findings, she can tell them whatever I want Naraku to know. Also, if we follow her once she tries to contact Naraku, maybe we'll find his secret lair." Inuyasha explained, clearly impressed with himself for thinking such a thing.

"Why didn't you think of this before? You could have tried this with pretty blonde girl with big boobs. Then we wouldn't have had to kill her!" Miroku said, probably thinking of his perverted ways.

"Whatever. I'll just let her get close to me, then I can make her fall into my trap. She's not getting any information out of me. And she's probably experienced in seduction, I don't want you to tell her things too close to the truth." Inuyasha told his partner. "Oh yah, and don't tell anybody else about this, not even Sango. I want this to be natural, so that the girl doesn't feel like anything's wrong."

"Okay, here goes operation Seducing the Seducer." Miroku said, nodding his head at their plan.

Kagome fidgeted in her chair. The two men, Miroku and Inuyasha were outside talking about something, leaving her in this windowless, stuffed up cell room. She was nervous, to nervous to even begin to comprehend what they might do to her once they found out. She thought she did okay before, with her confident attitude and fluent words. But now, thinking back on it, why did she have a feeling they weren't tricked at all?

And even if they were, would she actually be able to _seduce_ the Inuyasha guy? She'd never gone out with anyone before, and didn't even take Seduction Class 101. She didn't know _anything_ about making a guy fall for her, and she was afraid everybody would be able to see right through her.

She pondered her situation. What if she told Inuyasha and his friend right now about what's happening to her? That her family is being held captive and the only way to free them is to get her hands on some stupid jewel by seducing a poor guy? Ok, not poor in the literal sense but as in some blind dude who'll undoubtedly fall into her messed up net of death and kidnapping?

Would he throw her out and make her lose the only chance of getting her family back? Or would he just slit her throat and be done with a girl who posed as a potential threat to the richest household in the country? Would he even care, probably thinking the girl wouldn't be able to seduce him in the first place?

Her head heart. She wanted to lie down and possibly rewind the last couple days of her life. Back to when she didn't have ponder about the safety of her family and the possibility of her living through all this. She really, really wanted to just spit out her guts on everything that was happening. But _apparently_, Naraku had eyes on the back of his head and would know she told. She looked around.

How would he know anyway? She was the only person in this room and there were no windows, no video cameras or microphones. Then she thought about herself. There was probably a microphone on her clothes somewhere. She couldn't just strip herself of clothes and check if she had any micro-bugs stuck to her. She'll have to wait, and shut her mouth until she can come up with a way to guarantee the safety of her family and herself. Maybe she can _try _to seduce Inuyasha so he'll promise to help free her family once she tells him the truth without anyone knowing. That's a good idea.

She was still thinking of how she would be able to seduce this gorgeous guy and make him look at her twice when the door to the room opened. The two men walked in with a girl trailing behind them, holding a bunch of clothes and such.

"We've agreed to let you stay as long as you want, since this is a large household and we have plenty of work to be done. If you work in the gardens, we'll give you board, clothes, food and necessities." The guy named Miroku said.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. They were willing to accept her, and all for just working in the gardens. She loved working with plants. At her shrine home, she kept a small garden, where she grew lots of flowers, especially lavender and some fruits and vegetables. Her heart pained just thinking about it. Now there would no people to care for her plants. They'll all probably just wilt and die.

"Yes, thank you!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling for the first time after learning that her family had been kidnapped.

Inuyasha was shocked. She _smiled_. This Kagome girl pulled a smile just for knowing she'll be living here and having to work in the gardens. The love of his life hardly ever smiled. And if she did, it was only a smirk of some sort. She usually kept a close guarded expression, only allowing a few close people to see and understand her emotions. These two people looked very similar, but were very different, he realized. He shooed the image of _her_ away, knowing he'll never be able to deal with the guilt and remorse right at this second, and probably not ever.

"Keh. Just change into some nicer clothes. Yours look like a herd of elephants ran of it. And probably your chest as well." He said, smirking at her horrified expression.

Kagome looked down at herself. She was indeed very dirty. Naraku's minions probably dropped her in a dirt puddle. Then she realized the comment about her chest and anger blazed up inside of her.

"How dare you! Being the son of the ruler of this country you should be more civilized to your citizens! How dare you make such a comment about me!" She was shouting into Inuyasha's face, and her scent suddenly had a dangerous flare to it.

Inuyasha wanted to yell back at her but was reminded by Miroku's glaze of his position. He was not going to waste precious time bickering with this lowly spy. He had better things to do.

"Well just get changed, and Miroku will later take you around the place, show you your room and your job. But before that, he'll be asking you a few questions that are asked to all the new members of this household." With that said, Inuyasha turned and left.

Miroku turned to her. "Well, beautiful lady, shall we get started? Perhaps you should change before me."

The slap could be heard down the whole hallway.

It was the second day of Kagome's arrival. She'd met a few members of the household including Sango, a very pretty and athletic girl who was in charge of managing all the events held at the mansion. Inuyasha's household isn't exactly a mansion, because the highest buildings were only three floors. However, the grounds of the place covered over 4 acres, including all the gardens and a flower field.

The buildings were built in an old fashioned Japanese style, beautiful wooden structures with long, sloping roofs. The court yards were extremely clean, with small fountains, pebbled streams and peach trees. One thing that fascinated Kagome was the lack of technology. There were no televisions, telephones, dishwashers, computers, or any piece of communication with the outside world. At least not in any of the room she'd been to.

Surrounding the whole 4 acres of natural splendor was a tall brick wall, whitewashed to an almost shine. Everything seemed so natural, so perfect that Kagome felt herself disconnect herself with the outside, where cars prowled the streets and cell phones couldn't stop ringing. It was like a little square of heaven plopped right in the middle of their busy country, like the Garden of Eden.

She'd already found a favourite spot in the household, the garden she's supposed to take care of. It was much bigger than her garden at home, consisting of a few strangling plants and a large sweeping willow, leaves lightly brushing the small pond her garden overlooks. Her job is to pretty much turn it into whatever she wants, plant whatever plants and make the place look more beautiful than it already is. What an easy job. It would be a dream come true if all her problems were over and her job was to only take care of the garden.

The room she was assigned to was much better than she imagined. It wasn't in the servants' quarters, like she imagined. Instead, it was part of the main residential building, were all the important people slept in, including Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. She wasn't sure why they treated her so nicely, letting her have a room that even included a small balcony. The best part was, her view from the room was spectacular, letting her see even the garden she was supposed to take care of. The room itself was quite bland, bigger but less cozy than the one at home. With its double bed, the room consisted only of a mini-closet and a few drawers.

They gave her a couple new outfits as well, for which she was internally grateful. Her old clothes, which she suspected of containing a microphone, was taken away to be washed the moment she took it off. She had a plain outfit for gardening, a nicer but still rather plain outfit for Saturdays and Sundays and a very pretty outfit for special events or ceremonies. She was already enjoying her stay at Inuyasha's household but couldn't push away the thought of saving her family from her mind.

Being only the second day of her stay, Kagome was allowed to wander about the residence and see whatever she liked, as long as there wasn't a guard to stop her from passing. After breakfast, where she was allowed to eat with the important people instead of the servants, she wandered to her garden with Sango, chatting about the daily life of serving Inuyasha and his father.

"Oh Sango, I have a question. How come I haven't seen Inuyasha's father? Even though he's supposed to live here and all?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Even though this is his official home, he's always away. He goes on trips to visit other cities and countries so he rarely spends his time here. The last time he came was three months ago, so he'll be back in six or seven months." Sango said, holding her demon cat Kirara close to her.

"His dad is really something, bringing together humans and demons. I thought demons hated the idea of sharing everything with the humans." Kagome stated.

"I suppose he was on the demon's side at first, but he fell in love with Inuyasha's mother, who was a human. I think she made him see the possibility of peace between the two kinds. Inutaisho, being the Lord he is, gathered a lot of respect and support from others, which allowed him to form the country we have today. Of course, it wasn't all that easy, so that's why the war happened. There are still lots of skirmishes between humans and demons today. That's one of the reasons Inutaisho is away a lot. He's trying to put a stop on this."

"Inuyasha must be so lonely without his father. What about his mother? The woman you said was human? This makes Inuyasha a half demon doesn't it? I'm sorry if I sound so incompetent in knowing things I should know. It's just that I don't listen or watch the news often. I'm not much of political fan; though I have heard of Inuyasha a lot, with his looks and all."

Sango laughed. "I agree, Inuyasha is definitely a looker, but that doesn't make him the nicest person on earth. His mother died when he was quite young, and he doesn't like to speak much about it, since his childhood was in a time when humans and demons didn't quite get along. Humans didn't want a demon blood and demons thought half bloods were weak. That got to Inuyasha quite a bit, I'm sure, especially when he was so young."

"That's very sad, with people picking on him like that. They shouldn't just judge him based on his parents and blood lines." Kagome said.

Sango gave Kagome a weird look. "You know, I'm surprised you even care. Most people are still judging him like they did before. Just because there's peace among the people doesn't necessarily mean humans love demons and demons love humans."

"Then why do you? You seem to accept demons just fine." Kagome pointed out.

"Well, apart from the fact I serve demons, I was also saved by one when I was very young. I think he was Kirara's father." Sango pointed to the little cat in her arms, who was purring quite contently.

"Inuyasha's mother was quite a woman. Kind, beautiful, a leader and made this place it is today. Maybe she's also the one who brought peace to the country as well." Sango said, petting Kirara.

"What do you mean, made the place it is today?" Kagome asked.

"The gardens, trees, wildlife. That was all her idea. She loved gardening and planting. Also, have you noticed there's no phones, cars, computers and such in here?" Sango asked. Seeing Kagome nod, she continued, "She's the one who suggested we take away the technology and just make this place natural. I quite like it here, without all those electric beeping noises and car fumes."

"I agree. I feel so relaxed." Kagome said. "But seriously? There's absolutely _no_ technology?"

"Well, there's couple of phones and a 50 inch television for Inuyasha, but that's it," Sango said with an amount of envy.

"Sango, I have another question. I've noticed that other servants and gardeners live and eat in the servants' quarters. Why am I allowed to hang with you and Miroku?"

Sango chuckled. "I don't think you're supposed to know this, but I'll tell you anyway. Miroku told me yesterday. Let's go sit and talk."

They walked over to a wooden bench and took a seat, amid large trees with overhanging branches.

"Miroku told me Inuyasha's taken quite a liking to you, after your first meeting yesterday." Sango said conspiratorially.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her seat.

Sango dragged her down and continued "Don't tell anyone this but, after Inuyasha met you, he told everybody to treat you like a guest, obviously a sign of liking you."

Thoughts swirled in Kagome's mind. It was impossible! She'd barely said anything to him, shouted in his face and done nothing to make him look at her twice. What was the guy pulling?

"But Inuyasha can't obviously like me. He even offended me by making a cruel joke regarding elephants and my chest." Kagome denied.

"That's a sign! That's definitely a sign! Usually he just acts like he doesn't care. See? He _is_ attracted to you." Sango said, a wide smile pasted on her face.

"That's really weird."

"I think it has to do with your looks too. You look just like _her_." Sango said, with a small frown.

"Who? Who do I look like?" Kagome asked, extremely curious. Could it be his lover? The one that Naraku said was killed in the war five years ago?

Sango put her hand to her mouth. "Oops, I've said too much. I think we should leave now. Lunch will be ready soon." She got up and pulled Kagome with her. "You know, I'm so glad you've come. I'm sure Inuyasha will get out of his sullen mood now that you're here. You're so pretty and kind."

Kagome smiled, Sango was such a nice person.

Lunch was held in the main dining room. As she was eating with Sango, Miroku and a few other managers of the residence, the door burst open, an angry hanyou storming towards her table. She hadn't seen him since yesterday, with him missing from breakfast.

Inuyasha stalked towards her table, with a large scowl on his face. She was a bit scared, seeing how pissed off he was. Was he coming to get her? Did he find out why she was here? Instead, when he came close and saw her seated between Sango and Miroku, he seemed quite surprised like he'd just seen her. Then that surprise was quickly washed away by anger. He stalked over to Miroku.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU AND SOME WOMAN'S SMELL ARE ALL OVER MY BED?" He roared at Miroku.

Everybody's gaze shifted over to Miroku, who was finding his collar too tight.

"No reason. I thought you were in your room so when I walked in and saw a maid making your bed-

"What!" Sango and Inuyasha both asked.

"No! No. It's not what you think. She didn't invite me in bed." Miroku quickly assured, making Inuyasha and Sango roll their eyes. "I was just appreciating her butt as she was adjusting your pillows when she suddenly stood up straight, making me bump into her, which caused us both to fall into your bed."

"You stupid pervert!" Sango said, glaring at him.

"No need to get jealous, Sango. I'll always be available for you," Miroku said, hand reaching behind Kagome to get to Sango.

Sango slapped his hand away. "I'm not jealous!"

Inuyasha just shook his head at the antics of the two and took a seat opposite from Kagome.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He said, once he felt Kagome's gaze on him.

Kagome looked down, blushing a bit. What if the things Sango said were true? That Inuyasha might like her? She'd have a lot of work cut out for her if that was true.

Inuyasha watched the girl before him, who hadn't attempted anything and was embarrassed just for being caught looking at him. Maybe she believed it? The stuff he told Miroku to tell Sango. Sango, being the matchmaker type, would have already told it to Kagome. That he, the one and only Inuyasha, liked her. Haha! Like that would ever happen in a million years. However, it would speed up their interaction. Then, Inuyasha would start telling her the lies he wanted Naraku to know. It was a foolproof plan.

* * *

A/N: I think out of all my stories, this one is going the fastest. Even though I haven't got anything planned, it's coming to me as I write. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's coming soon. I'll get it out before my vacation (which is June 28, 06). And that's a promise. 


	3. Garden Days

The third day, and Kagome was already knee-deep in mud and dirt. She was trying to root out the weeds in her garden, which tended to grow into the bank of the pond, causing her to get wet from head to toe. She "umphed" as she pulled out another string of little green leaves, throwing it aside to tackle more of the stupid little buggers. She planned to plant some cuckoo flowers there, the ones that grew well by water. Kagome didn't want to make her garden, which she was already very much attached to, into some of the other ones she saw. Others had flowers in rows and columns, organized little things that contained no true beauty, no matter how pretty the flowers and plants were.

She wanted it to be wild and diverse, a wide variety of plants that graced her garden. She seriously doubted this was work, because she was having the time of her life. A ray of sunlight filtered through the big broad leaves of a tree overhead, causing shadows to dance across her upturned face. She sighed, feeling the world on her shoulders but also a sense of relaxation, something telling her that everything would be alright.

Inuyasha watched her as she turned her face towards the sun, a little sigh heaving her shoulders up and down. The strand of leaves was forgotten in her grasp, as she enjoyed the moment. He knew that no matter what, _Kikyo_ would never do this, forget her work in order to enjoy the breeze and a flash of sunlight. She'd do the work, and then plant her little healing flowers in rows and columns before washing her hands and returning inside quickly. She never liked the outside much, with the dirt and mud and pesky insects. Even though their differences were great, that girl Kagome reminded him painfully of Kikyo, making him want to run up to her, embrace her and apologize, for everything he'd done, and the things he should have done but didn't.

It was when Kagome started to rip out the ferns once again that Inuyasha realized exactly _what_ she was doing and _where_ they were. He felt anger rising up in him. What was the girl doing, vandalizing the place of his mother?

Inuyasha stepped out of the shades, startling the girl into dropping the weed she was holding.

"Woah! What are you doing here? And did you have to scare me like that?" Kagome asked, turning irritated.

"I should be asking you that, wench. What the hell do you think you're doing? Pulling out the plants of my mother's place?" He asked, his eyes quickly appraising her clothes, which stuck to her figure like a wet towel, this time in the literal sense. She had a really nice figure, never mind that her skirt was hitched up above her knees, a bit too high to be appropriate.

"This place is your mother's? Miroku and Sango told me this is the garden I'm supposed to work on. I'm getting the weeds out so I can plant some flowers. Do you like cuckoo flowers? They're the little pink ones which sprout amazingly by water." She said, smiling at him.

"Save your plant anthology for someone who cares. Just go somewhere else to do your planting. Don't mess with this place," he said, waving his arm to tell her to leave.

"But I like this place! You were the one that assigned it to me! Just because it's your mother's doesn't mean I can't make it prettier. I'm sure she'd appreciate that, her being a green thumb and all." She said, before returning back to her work, as if in defiance.

"Who told you that?"

"What?"

"That my mother was a plant lover."

"I just guessed. It's not hard, since this place is covered by gardens and fields." She explained, brushing a strand of smooth black hair out of her eyes. They were a pale grayish blue. "So can I please work here? I enjoy being out here."

"Keh." Inuyasha didn't feel like saying no, mainly because he wasn't in a mood to argue.

He took a seat under the willow, watching her work through the waving leaves. The scene in front of him reminded him of his mother, when she would wade into the water to pull the same weeds out of the bank. She didn't do anything with the rest of the little area, even though she always said she would. The weekend before she was going to plant some roses beside the bank was when she died. Nobody went there anymore, except him that is. The weeds grew back, and he wasn't the type to pull them out.

Now there she was, some little spy for Naraku taking the place of his mother. He looked her over. When was she going to make the first move? Why wasn't she trying to seduce him yet?

Kagome looked up at him. He was sitting there serenely underneath the tree, ears flicking once in a while. They were so cute, the white furry triangles that she desperately wanted to touch. His golden eyes were trained upon her, but not in a way that made her blush, only want to smile at his innocence. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Penny for your thoughts!" she called out to him.

"I don't need a penny. A have enough money already." He growled out.

His innocence obviously never soaked through to his inner layers.

She sighed, deciding to take a break before her toes started to prune in the water. She got out and walked over to him, seating herself a few feet away from him.

"Hungry?" She asked, pulling a picnic basket from behind the trunk.

So she decided to pull the first move after all. He smirked to himself.

"What do you have in there?"

"A few ham and turkey sandwiches. Oh, and plus some tea."

"I'll take a turkey sandwich," he replied, watching her rummage through the basket until she found a sandwich that wasn't squashed. She handed it to him.

"Why'd you pack enough food for a whole army?" he asked, between bites.

"Oh, I was thinking of staying here for a whole day. Anyway, Sango or Miroku might visit. They said so this morning." Kagome said, pouring some tea into a small cup.

Inuyasha was slightly annoyed at the fact Miroku was getting acquainted with Kagome. She was an enemy, for goodness sake!

"So do you come here often?" She asked, providing some conversation.

Inuyasha was surprised at how fast she was taking this. Asking questions already. Maybe she'll want Naraku to know where would be a good place to assassinate me

"Sometimes, I like the view."

"Me too. It's so pretty, with the trees and the birds," she said, looking around.

"There are a lot of places with trees and birds," he replied.

"Well, yah. But don't you feel your mood just rising up the moment you sit down? Like someone special is looking down on you from up there," she pointed at the sky.

He couldn't believe it. It was exactly what he felt sometimes! Did this girl know how to read minds?

"I suppose," he felt it was time to get to know her. "So, tell me about yourself."

Kagome looked slightly shocked at this. How was she supposed to reply? She'd just have to lie again, being a homeless orphan and all.

"Well my father died when I was small, so I never got to know him much. I lived with mother, Souta, who was my brother and Grandpa in a shrine until I was ten. Then, one day, they disappeared," Kagome said. That was as close to the truth as she could make it.

"Disappeared?! How does three people suddenly disappear?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her faraway expression. It really did seem like she was remembering, not making things up. Her expression took on a pained look.

"Well, I got home from school one day and found my house in ruins. All the furniture was overturned, nothing was on four legs and the place was a mess. And the worst thing was, I couldn't find my family anywhere. It seemed like they just… disappeared," she said, feeling tears prick her eyes.

He could smell it, the scent of tears. The liquid drops of saltiness full of remorse and grief. Did this person really speak the truth? Or perhaps a facet of the truth? Even a good liar, who he suspected she was not, would be hard pressed to bring up tears for a fake story. Maybe she was drawing it from something else? Like having stuck with the job of seducing a demon like him? His mind heart, her tears were driving him crazy.

"Hey! Stop crying wench! You're giving me a headache!" he complained, but in a soft voice.

"No I'm not," she denied as a fat drop slid out of her rapidly blinking eyes and dropped onto her shirt.

"I ask about you and now you're going on a tear trip? Cheer up," he suggested, fumbling around for a hanky or napkin.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing her sadness away and giving him a heart stopping smile.

Perhaps she really was lying. How was one supposed to get over something quickly? Who can learn to smile right after talking about a dead or missing family?

"You should grow up and learn to get over these things. People die and disappear all the time. You're pathetic," he said, thinking of how easily he was pulled into the lie. He immediately regretted saying the last part when he saw her reaction.

"Excuse me? Are you saying I'm pathetic by remembering and grieving for my missing family? I love them! I doubt you understand much of what that's about!" she huffed, emotions flying across her face as she tried to deal with the urge to strangle him.

"I know what love is! Don't suppose I've no knowledge of what loss is just because I don't act like it. Unlike you, I don't sit and cry over them! I move on!" he yelled back, watching her get ready for another comeback.

"Why are you such a jerk?! One minute you're nice and sweet and the next you're yelling in my face! You're such a two-face!"

"I'm a two-face?! You're calling me one?! I suggest you think about what you say before accusing others, Kikyo!"

That name slipped out before he had a chance to realize what he was saying. He was just so reminded of her, with this Kagome girl sitting and talking with him. The same face, the same place, memories are things that can't be buried.

"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered. "Who's that?"

"I don't know, don't ask me. I've got to go." With that, Inuyasha threw away the rest of his sandwich and ran off.

He wasn't supposed to say her name. Her name brought back so many feelings; regret, sorrow, guilt, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of love. And with that, came memories. Memories he thought were forgotten. Things he lost and would never experience again. That only brought pain, an unbearable pain that clutched at his heart, pulling it slowly apart.

It was the heat of the moment, he told himself. Now he understood why Naraku chose this girl to seduce him. She was everything Kikyo was, lacking in some parts and in others, more. He should stay away from her. She was a witch, a slut. Her job was to hurt him and currently, she was doing a great job of it. Why did she have to look like Kikyo so much? Why did she have to pull out some part of him that would do anything for this girl? He knew he didn't feel any special feelings for Kagome, only for the girl she represented. Inuyasha knew this was exactly what Naraku wanted, and even though he knew that, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but be drawn in by that face…

She stood silently by the water's edge looking into her reflection. Did she really look like the love of his life? Like _Kikyo_? Of course, it was a good thing, with her work being cut out for her. Now it wouldn't take much for him to notice her. And maybe what Sango said was true. That his undying love for the memory of Kikyo made him vulnerable to her looks. Their similarity. She should be happy, happy that it would take less to seduce him. But… it only made her mad, that some woman should steal her face, her originality. Who was Kikyo to take away what was rightfully hers and bring with her the love of another?

Now she understood that she was not picked for her brains or her ability to attract guys. She was picked because she looked like some dead girl. Naraku was probably right, that she was probably the only one Inuyasha can't resist.

_Why, oh why, does that make me sad somehow?_

When Kagome went back to her bedroom after dinner, she found that it was occupied, by a little kitsune demon with a great bushy tail and enormous puppy eyes. He was absolutely adorable. The kitsune was currently snoring in her bed, in a little depression made by her blankets.

She tiptoed towards him. She just couldn't help but reach out and pet him on the head. This woke the little boy up, who blinked sleepily at her.

"Awww. You're so cute! What's your name, little boy?" Kagome asked.

"Shippou. And you must be Kagome, right?" He responded.

"Uh huh. And how did you know that?"

"Because a lot of people are talking about you. They say you look like _her_," Shippou said, yawning and stretching out his little arms in a stretch.

This made Kagome flinch. So this was all she was? Some _clone_ who had no specialties of her own.

"I don't think you're like _her_ at all. You're much nicer and you smell nicer too," Shippou said, sniffing around her in a circle.

Kagome laughed. What a cute kid. "Thank you."

"I came in here to see if you were really like her, but now I know you're not. She made Inuyasha cry before. I was hoping you won't make him cry," he said truthfully.

"Kikyo made Inuyasha _cry_?" Kagome was surprised. Maybe he wasn't such a tough guy.

"How'd you know her name? After she died, Inuyasha forbid anybody to say her name. Many have forgotten it already. I don't think he wants to remember himself."

"He told me himself," Kagome said. This made the kitsune's jaw drop in shock. Kagome quickly explained. "I think he wasn't thinking when he said it."

"Well, he cared about her a lot, and when she died, he went into a state of depression for a long, long time."

"I suppose if someone I cared about died, I would be really sad too," Kagome said, thinking about her father and her family.

"Yah, well, I know how that feels. My parents were killed by demons in the war because they liked humans and wanted peace. Inuyasha saved me from being killed too," Shippou said, before sniffing the air. "Let's not talk about this, Inuyasha is near."

"Alright."

To be continued….


End file.
